the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam
Sam, real name is Sameon — first appearance in Archangel's Kiss. Introduction Sameon is a very young angel-child, a student at the Refuge. Biography / History He had been taken from his home under orders from Anoushka. He was badly beaten and his wings crushed. He'd been left in Michaela’s fortress to cause strife between the archangels.He was brough the Refuge, where he still is. Archangel's Kiss, ch. About Species * Angel Powers & Abilities * Scent * Snow and apples Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 * Father is fur; Mother is spring.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 Occupation / Position / Title * Student, trainee Habitat / Residence / Origins * Sam's House * The Refuge * Refuge School Character / Personality / Motivations * Sweet and funny * Enthusiastic and happy to help. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 Possessions * Dagger — gift from Elena; a thousand years old with a ruby on it. It originated with an angel in Shikoku, Japan, It comes with a legend that the ruby was once part of the eye of a dragon. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 Physical Description * looks about 4 years old Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 * blue-black curly hair, big brown eyes * dusty brown wings streaked with white Connections * Parents: two angel * Siblings: none * Friends: Elena Deveraux, Naasir, * Teacher: Jessamy * Allies: Elena Deveraux, * Enemies: Other Details * Requests a position in Elena’s Guard when he is grown. Other Associaed Characters, Groups, Places, Things, etc * Andromeda * Dahariel * Jessamy * Galen * Jessamy * Keir * Michaela * Riker * Medica * Sam's House Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References''. 2. Archangel's Kiss Elena meets Sam in Jessamy's classroom, in a circle of ten angel children waiting for their teacher to enter. He warns her that she'll be in trouble if she slouches that way—bad posture. He volunteers to show Elena around the Refuge. After class, he plays her tour guide. He points out Dahariel.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 Sam has been abducted from his home. Elena starts tracking his abductor whose scent is of oranges.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 13 After Elena fell out the back and was caught by Raphael, they realize that the perp had an angelic helper to catch him when he jumped out the back with Sam. The trail was lost. On a hunch—or out of prejudice—she goes to Michaela's Refuge Residence.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 14 She finds Sam locked inside a trunk badly beaten in a back room upstairs. He was also branded with a Sekhem, like Noel. Elena is taken by Illium to the Medica to check on Sam. Raphael meets her and introduces her to Keir, who updates her on Sam's status. He must be kept unconscious to keep his wings still until they heal. And, Keir promises to remove the brand.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 15 Michaela intercepted Raphael in the sky to ask how Sam is, she tells her he will heal. Raphael stood watch over Sam and the Medica himself.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 17 The kids in the school were making presents for him.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 Jessamy brought the children into Sam's room at the Medica one-by-one to give Sam their presents. Keir had brought him up into a half-awake state, but he felt no pain. Watching this triggers a memory for Elena. Elena gives him a thousand year old dagger that she got from an angel Japan with a story of a dragon.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 Elena visited Sam in her spare time. He was helping faster than expected.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 26 The abuse suffered by Sam drove them all to find the one behind the attacks.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Sam was the one who sounded the alarm to Naasir that Andromeda was abducted and carried away in a big net by “An angel with gray and red wings,”''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 5 Naasir took Sam to his house where he explained to his mother. He was going to sit on the cliff and watch Galen’s squadron but then he saw the bad angels take Andromeda. They were mean to her, Mama.” ''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 6 Quotes : "You're not supposed to do that," a boy with loose black curls whispered urgently from her left. "If Jessamy sees you, you'll be in trouble." ... "Why am I not allowed to do that?" ... "Because it's bad for your posture." — Sam, Elena Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 : Elena glanced at Sam. "You're not four, are you?" ... "I'm not a baby," was the indignant response, before they were both hushed by their neighbors. — Elena, Sam Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 : "Shall I wait for you?" ... "Yes," Elena said. "I haven't been to this part of the Refuge before." ... A sunny smile, so innocent it made her suddenly afraid for him. "I'll wait in the play area." — Sam, Elena Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 : Inclining his head toward the teacher, he made his way out the door, his black-tipped brown wings trailing on the floor. ... "Sameon," Jessamy said gently.... "Oops." Another smile. "Sorry." The wings lifted up. ... "They'll be back down the instant he's out of sight," — Sam, Jessamy Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 : "So," she said, "this is how you get out of writing Jessamy's essays." ... A sparkle in that gaze she'd worried would go forever dull. "No," Sam said, his voice husky. "She said I have to catch up." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 : Dagger Legend: I was given this after I completed a hunt for an angel in Shikoku, Japan. He told me it was a thousand years old." She touched the ruby at the bottom of the hilt. "The legend is that this ruby was once part of the eye of a dragon. He was such an ancient being that one day, he simply decided to sleep. After a while, he turned to stone, becoming the biggest mountain the world had ever seen. His eyes turned to rubies, his scales to diamonds, sapphires, and emeralds. Only one warrior was brave enough to venture near the sleeping dragon." ... "Did the dragon wake?" ... "Yes. And because the warrior had been so brave, the dragon gave him a piece of his eye. They say the dragon still sleeps, and that if anyone is ever smart enough and brave enough to find it again, the dragon will give him the world's riches." ... "I'm going to find the dragon." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 : Keir came in as Elena rose. She watched him soothe his pianist's hands over Sam to lull the boy into a deep sleep. "He'll treasure it, you know," the healer said, placing the dagger carefully on the bedside table. "It's the kind of thing a child takes into adulthood." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 : Dragon Legend — "He was such an ancient being that one day, he simply decided to sleep. After a while, he turned to stone, becoming the biggest mountain the world had ever seen." His eyes turned to rubies, his scales to diamonds, sapphires, and emeralds. Only one warrior was brave enough to venture near the sleeping dragon. The dragon woke. And because the warrior had been so brave, the dragon gave him a piece of his eye. They say the dragon still sleeps, and that if anyone is ever smart enough and brave enough to find it again, the dragon will give him the world's riches. — Elena, story originally told by an angel in Japan. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 : "I'm going to find the dragon." Sam's eyes turned as bright as those mythical jewels. "And I'll take good care of your present." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 : See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Children Category:Refuge Category:Angels Category:Characters